


Day 2: The Potion

by ICanWrite_IThink



Series: Paddy’s No Good, Terrible, Absolutely Gods Forsaken Week [1]
Category: High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: Fantasy Racism, Gen, Potion Mishap, Sucks to be paddy, i didn’t mean for this to be sorta angst, malark is cute but barely shows up, mina is a good older sister, my hand slipped and the fluff fell into a horrible dark pit, no beta we die like level 1 wizards against a level 1 goblin, paddy has a terrible time, rook makes a slight mistake, we don’t blame him for it he’s great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanWrite_IThink/pseuds/ICanWrite_IThink
Summary: Paddy just isn’t having the time of his life. Malark is a clueless dumbass but we love him anyway. Found family is best family and just oof.Also yes it doesn’t start on day 1 i know it’s on purpose don’t come for me please, it’s meant to be that way have fun waiting to see if I abandon this like I do with all my other series and chaptered stuff
Series: Paddy’s No Good, Terrible, Absolutely Gods Forsaken Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Day 2: The Potion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goldstone_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/gifts).



> So uh, yeah this is something I made, originally it was supposed to be fluff with paddy spilling a happy potion on malark and malark acting like a high toddler with heelys but nooooo I just had to make it be angst. Also Goldstone wolf if your reading this your great, and your fanfics are amazing, if you haven’t read them go check them out and I hope you all enjoy!

The day had started well, which probably should’ve been Paddy’s first sign that things were going to end badly. He had woken early, which was a surprise considering how tired the whole group had been when they burst through the tavern door, bought some rooms and then immediately crashed. Malark was still sound asleep on the other bed across from Paddy’s and the elf took a small moment to appreciate the soft snores of his companion before he started to get ready.

——

The towns people were hospitable and jolly, happy to help High Hopes as they looked to restock some of their diminishing supplies. Paddy, Mina and Rook has been tasked with getting some more potions, health especially. The wood elf shuddered at the thought of another day like before, that had been a nightmare. 

The owner of the store had been a strange character. With long pointed green ears, almost goblin like in nature and a halfling face and body, excluding the suspiciously sharp teeth that filled their smiling mouth, they clearly didn’t fit in. But Paddy didn’t judge him for that, no he judged him for something much worse.

This shopkeeper was viscously racist against elves, so much so that Paddy was forced to leave. Mina managed to slip by because of her blue skin and obvious genasi heritage but she still gave him a worried glance as the other two went to buy the potions.

Hot tears burned at Paddy’s eyes as he stood outside the gods forsaken store, he really couldn’t help the tears as his thoughts spiralled darker and darker. Especially since his family.... disappeared, he had been wondering what happened. Paddy’s not sure what he would do if it was because some racist assholes decided to kill a whole city of wood elves.

He flinched when Rook placed a hand on his shoulder and Paddy quickly wiped his tears away before looking at the pair. 

“Did you get all the potions we needed?”   
“Yes, but Paddy are you okay? That douche was pretty harsh when he kicked you out.” Mina spoke softly and kindly, as if she knew how fragile Paddy felt.  
“I’ll be fine.” The two didn’t seem to believe him but they continued on. 

They continued their walk to the tavern before Rook seemed to remember something and stopped. “Pads! I just remembered something!” The wizard rooted through his bag, before he pulled out a small bottle filled with a floral smelling potions, that looked like liquid metal. “The assistant handed this to me before we left as a consolation for having you kicked out, they were real nice about it too, wanna try it?” 

Paddy took the potion with a quick thanks and regarded it for a moment, before he pulled out the cork and drank it all in one go. It tasted almost salty with the unmistakable taste of grass (don’t ask, he was a curious child and grass is everywhere) and the sickly sweet taste of honey. He didn’t feel any different but it wasn’t bad to drink. Paddy let the last drops slide down his throat before he brought down the bottle and recorked it. 

His companions looked at him with slight confusion before they continued, not thinking much about the potion. It was only when Paddy started swaying on his feet and muttering nonsense that they realised something terrible was in it.

Paddy wasn’t awake for much longer though, and his eyes had closed before he had dropped to the floor, legs crumpling to the dirt road.


End file.
